


Gunpowder and Lead

by StBridget



Series: Sing-Along IV [7]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Song:  Gunpowder and LeadArtist:  Miranda LambertFandom:  Magnum P.I.Relationships:  NoneTrigger warning:  Domestic violence, gun violenceSummary:  A domestic violence case goes bad.
Series: Sing-Along IV [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Gunpowder and Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum P.I. is property of CBS and its creators. Gunpowder and Lead is property of its creators and producers.
> 
> Trigger warning: Domestic violence, gun violence.

“What do you mean, you let him go?” Magnum shouted at Duke.

“We had no choice, brah,” Duke replied. “He made bail.”

That did not calm Magnum in the least. He continued at the top of his lungs, “Who the hell would even grant him bail? The fucker’s already landed her in the hospital twice. It was just luck I was there tonight, or he would have done a lot worse than slap her.”

“That’s just it,” Duke explained. “There’s no proof of anything else. She wouldn’t press charges, and the hospital can only say it could be abuse, but there could be perfectly reasonable explanations.”

“But there aren’t, and she’s ready to press charges now.” Magnum growled. He knew he shouldn’t take his anger out on Duke, but it was so hard. He’d finally convinced Apikalia to press charges against her abusive husband, and they’d just let him go after not even an hour. Where was the justice in that?

“Unfortunately, that doesn’t prove the other incidents were because of abuse,” Duke said, “and like you said, all he did tonight was slap her. Not that I’d want her badly injured, but it makes a stronger case. Besides, Judge King was on duty tonight, and you know how he is.”

Magnum did. Judge King was by far the most bigoted judge on the island. Magnum didn’t know how he’d gotten appointed in the first place. In the case of a he-said, she-said between a white husband and a native wife, there was no contest. Magnum being there was probably the only reason the case hadn’t been dismissed out of hand. “Fuck,” Magnum swore. “I’ve got to let Apikalia know.” He pulled out his phone right then, ignoring the “No Cell Phones” signs on the wall. Duke glared at him. Magnum waved dismissively, but he did move towards the exit.

“Apikalia, it’s Magnum,” he said when she picked up the phone. “Bad news. Billy’s made bail.”

“I know,” she said, her voice much too calm for Magnum’s liking. He didn’t want to think about what the resignation he heard in her voice might mean. “He called me. He said he was coming for me, and I’d regret calling the cops.”

“He threatened you?” Magnum said, horrified. “Apikalia, you have to get out of there. I’ll be right there. We’ll figure something out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, still in that eerily calm voice. “I’ve got it.” With that she hung up.

“Apikalia, wait!” Magnum said, but it was too late. “Shit,” he cursed. He had to get to her before Billy did, or something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

The couple lived on the outskirts of the city clear across town from where Magnum was. It would take him at least 20 minutes and maybe as long as half an hour to get there going the speed limit, and he didn’t know how much of a head start Billy had. Chances were Magnum wouldn’t make it in time. Good thing speed limits weren’t in the Ferrari’s vocabulary.

Luckily, traffic was light, and Magnum knew all the shortcuts. Ten minutes later he was on the winding road to the couple’s house. His headlights picked up a car about half a mile ahead. There weren’t many other cars around, so it was a good bet it was Billy. Thank god, there was still a chance to stop something bad from happening.

Magnum slowed down so as not to spook Billy. When the man pulled into his driveway, Magnum stopped down the block. He got out of the car and shut the door as quietly as he could, not that it was likely Billy would hear from that distance even in the quiet night.

Magnum ran towards the house as fast as he could, hoping to get there before the shit hit the fan. As soon as he got close enough to hear what was going on, he knew it was too late. He could hear the yelling from the sidewalk. “You little cunt! What were you thinking, calling the cops on me? I’ll make you regret it, bitch! I’ll kill you, you whore!”

Magnum expected to hear the sounds of Billy hitting Apikalia. Instead, a shot rang out. Magnum raced up the front walk and burst into the house. He was prepared to bust down the door, but it was hanging open. Billy must have started yelling before he even got the door closed. No wonder Magnum could hear him so clearly.

Magnum spotted Apikalia a little ways into the house. “Apikalia, are you okay?” He moved towards her and almost tripped over something. He looked down at Billy’s lifeless body. That’s when he noticed Apikalia was holding a shotgun and trembling. “Apikalia, what did you do?”

“I shot him,” Apikalia said, voice flat. Magnum figured she was probably going into shock. “Is he dead?”

Magnum knew the answer to that just by looking, but he knelt down and felt for a pulse anyway. “Yeah, he’s dead.” Magnum rose. “Apikalia, you know I have to call the police, right?”

“Yes,” Apikalia said, still in a monotone.

“They’re going to arrest you. It was self defense, I can testify to that, but they’re still going to arrest you, and there will be a trial,” Magnum said.

“I don’t care. He was going to kill me,” Apikalia said.

“I know,” Magnum said. “I could hear him outside. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the police know it, too.” He moved to take the shotgun. “Apikalia, why don’t you give me the gun?”

She didn’t hand it to him, but she made no move to resist when Magnum reached for it. He laid it down on the coffee table. “Apikalia, come sit down. Let me get you some tea.”

Apikalia let Magnum lead her to the sofa. He got her settled and moved into the kitchen, dialing Katsumoto’s number by heart while he waited for the water to boil.

“Katsumoto, Apikalia killed Billy,” Magnum said without preamble when the detective answered.

Katsumoto sighed. “I knew this wouldn’t end well. I’ll be right there. Keep her there and don’t let her talk to anyone.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Magnum said. “She’s pretty deep in shock.”

“Okay, sit tight.”

Magnum hung up just as the kettle started whistling. He searched the cupboards and found some chamomile tea. Perfect. He put the bag in a mug he found and added a heaping spoonful of sugar. Hopefully, that would help the shock. He headed back to the living room to wait for Katsumoto with Apikalia. Billy had learned the hard way Apikalia was no shrinking violet, Magnum reflected. She was made of gunpowder and lead.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a version with Duke in Sing-a-long II, and it took me a bit to figure out how to do it differently. Fortunately, I have a new fandom to play in, and I figured it would make a good case for Magnum. So, here you go.


End file.
